Paved Way
by Alsheon
Summary: After Su Muqiu died, Ye Xiu feels all this thing about Glory and dreams are meaningless. He took Su Mucheng with and go home willingly to learn something useful. Years later he become a doctor and applied in Glory HQ's medical wing... In the end he truly can't be too far from Glory. And the other pros suddenly found themselves always 'sick' in the HQ after seeing the hot doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I promised this one a very long time ago but got distracted and distracted again and again. Added with how I was halting in author block for the future chapters so I put it on hold to type it down.**

 **Only now, I remembered this and feel bad if I don't at least posted one chapter for your judgement guys...**

 **So Here it is... Doctor!Ye**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Way and Papercut

Ye Xiu dazedly stared at the fresh grave before him. Fresh scent of flowers drifting in the damp air after the rain. The sun hadn't deigned to show up and hide behind the dark clouds which hanging gloomily in the sky. The young girl before the grave is still crying relentlessly, gripping the tomb with her delicate hands, bowing down as if the only thing that kept her from falling flat is the tomb that's carrying her last blood family's name on it.

Ye Xiu looked at her in sadness before frowning as if he's struggling with a decision. He looked down on four account cards in his hands... One Autumn Leaf, Autumn Tree, Lord Grim and Dancing Rain...

Ye Xiu lowered his head as a pained expression flashed across his face, _"What's the meaning of it without you here?"_ Ye Xiu thought bitterly.

' _I can't take care of our Glory. I can't continue and make my own glory... I want it to be ours, but you're not here...'_ Ye Xiu clenched his hands into fists, gripping the four account cards as tightly as possible. His dull eyes slowly directed towards the fragile girl who is still crying before the tomb.

' _I can't support Mucheng by only gaming... I'm not you, a genius... Why can't you just be here?'_ Ye Xiu thought selfish, a surge of of absolute helplessness washed over him like a tide seeking to bring him away... And drown him.

He took a deep breath, "Mucheng..." Ye Xiu softly called out. His soft voice made Su Mucheng perked up from her despair and looked back at him with her red puffy eyes. The usual blooming beauty is not present in her anymore.

"Do you mind if I take you to City B?" Ye Xiu asked and Su Mucheng paused her weeping. Her dull caramel eyes stared wide-eyedly at Ye Xiu as if he just said that he's pregnant, which is something _impossible._

"What...?" The young beauty wiped away her streaming tears. Her usually cheerful and melodious voice is hoarse because of all the screams and cries she had let out.

"I'm going home," Ye Xiu said and Su Mucheng stared disbelievingly.

"I'll go and learn something useful. I'll take you with me and I promise I will take care of you for him," Ye Xiu said confidently. Not a hint of hesitation in his dry voice.

"But.. What about your Glory?" Su Mucheng asked, not quite believing her ears. Ye Xiu and her brother loved Glory more than anything, how could that...

"Screw it," Ye Xiu replied to her question. He shoved back all four account cards inside his jacket. The dark clouds above began to brew again a he looked up at them.

"Without Su Muqiu it's just not worth it," Ye Xiu said. Su Mucheng's eyes gleamed with tears again, she could hear the broken-hearted feeling of despair hidden in Ye Xiu's careless and surrendering tone.

 _He had lost his purpose..._ Su Mucheng bitted on her lower lips and nodded in agreement.

* * *

~~Timeskip: Years Later~~

""Where do you think you're going!?"" Two sets of shout resounded within the mannor as a handsome young man in his early twenties hastened his steps while dragging a luggage behind him.

"I'm searching for my own future!" Ye Xiu shouted in annoyance as he dragged his luggage along.

"You can't!" Ye Qiu chased after his twin brother with his father in tow.

"You should take another course!" Mr. Ye yelled to his eldest son whom he thought had already long passed his rebellious phase. Yet now he's rebelling again after three years.

"Fuck no! If I have to learn another curriculum about those damnable human's body structure and other boring things, I'll go and become a programmer!" Ye Xiu retorted.

"That's not even making sense!" Ye Qiu cried out and grabbed on Ye Xiu's luggage.

"Let go, Ye Qiu" Ye Xiu growled annoyedly.

"Eldest son, you have to be an engineer first before you leave!" Ye Qiu argued.

"Say that after you finished your second course, youngest son!" Ye Xiu retorted.

"Where do you intend to go? I could search for a prestigious hospital for you to work in," Mr. Ye stated.

"Who wants to work through nepotism!?" Ye Xiu directly rejected. "In any case, Wherever I work 'Doctor' is still such a prestigious occupation. So settle down, I won't drag your face to the dirt," Ye Xiu huffed and kicked Ye Qiu's hands which still gripping his luggages.

"You don't have to be so hasty about it no?" Madam Ye descended from a nearby staircase followed by a beautiful young lady, both of them are such simple yet ellegant outfits. "Won't you at leasy wait until Mucheng's enterance ceremony?" Madam Ye gestured to the smiling beauty beside her.

"It's fine, Xiu-ge's ambition couldn't be delayed because of me," Su Mucheng's smiles bloomed prettily. When Ye Xiu brought her home years ago, Madam Ye took a liking towards the sweet and beautiful girl and decide to keep her by her side as an adopted daughter. Su Mucheng had lived a very good life in Ye family, of course she neer forget about her late brother- Ye Xiu brought her to visit him every year.

"Even though I still have so many design ideas for twins..." Madam Ye sighed regretfully and the twins looked up at her in a rare sense of panic. Su Mucheng giggled, another reason why Madam Ye likes her is because she's a perfect model for her girls clothes designs. Madam Ye took up designer as her side-job.

"Don't worry mother, you still have Ye Qiu," Ye Xiu grinned evilly towards his own twin.

"No! I can't accept this!" Ye Qiu practically threw himself at Ye Xiu but the eldest smoothly side-stepped and ruthlessly kicked him to sweep the floor.

"Goodbye! Don't search for me unless someone is dying!" Ye Xiu rudely bid a goodbye to his family and turned away to walk off.

"Be careful and stay safe, Ye Xiu!" Su Mucheng reminded.

"Don't forget to frequently update on us, Xiu-er!" Madam Ye also reminded.

"Come baaackkk!" Ye Qiu choked out whilst Mr. Ye grunted agitately.

Not for the first time, Ye family's eldest son setted out on his own. Eager to just escape.

* * *

"I told you- No! It's just a papercut! I'm a man! Stop treating me like a kid, I'm not gonna die and it won't affect me that much! Goddammit! Release me, this is so embrassing! No one will treat me seriously after this! If no one is treating me seriously I will explode! Damn, what if this got caught on tape?! Fucking- it's just a papercut!" A youth probably in his eighteen is struggling furiously as he got dragged toward Glory HQ's medical wing by his worrywart teammates.

"For a pro gamer, an injury on fingers could be disastrous! Huang Shaotian, we better treat that quick!" His teammates assured. The youth who is being dragged on is Blue Rain's baby boy as well the newest rookie, Huang Shaotian, Who will debutted this season. And as an apple in Blue Rain's eyes, he's surrounded by expectations and worrywart teammates.

"Beside, nurses in the medical wing are all pretty~ Let us sightseeing while we're at it~" A senior member whistlef happily. Yup, this is Blue Rain. A team that hystorically never got any girl in their rank.

"Don't use me as a device to capture a girl- you fucker!" Huang Shaotian retorted angrily. "Captain! Look at them, they're fooling around! Punish them! Make them only eat one dish from the caretaria once we go back to Blue Rain club!" Huang Shaotian turned to the equally young captain of Blue Rain, Swoksaar's new owner, Yu Wenzhou.

"They're just being concerned over you," Yu Wenzhou smiled whilst leisurely trailling behind. The others happily continue their job at dragging Huang Shaotian on.

"Hey, I heard there's a new staff in the medical wing," one senior pro said.

"Really? Is she pretty?"

"He's a guy, a new doctor,"

"Ooohh..."

"I have no interest in baldy old man,"

"It's not. I heard he was pretty young. Every nurses in the med wing are all smitten on him!"

"WHAT?! Then my pretty and delicate Yue-mei too?!"

"Did you hear I say every nurses? Yeah, pretty much."

"Then, that guy is a public enemy!"

"Damn young doctors and their cheats!"

"Damn handsome young doctors and their cheats!" After gossiping, Blue Rain's desperate members furiously curse this yet to be known doctor. Spitting out 'Shameless' and 'despicable' as if they had forgotten that so far, they're the most shameless team especially for their performances in first and second season where their old general, Wei Chen, still lead them.

"Hopeless bastards," Huang Shaotian rolled his eyes, "I don't care about your hopes and all so let me go!"

"Nope. Medical treatment," They rejected.

"Medical treatment is medical treatment, but it's embrassing to have an entire team escorting me there!" Huang Shaotian protested.

"Sssh, sacrifice a little," The seniors grinned happily as they reached the medical wing. There are two nurses on watch. But it's true, just this two nurses alone are both pretty and charming. Well at least they have some standard.

Seeing an entire team worth of people come and seemingly guarding and escorting a young player who nursed a cold as well annoyed expression that they misread as severe expression, both nurses jumped on their feet.

"Oh dear, something happened?"

"What's wrong?" The nurses panicked.

"Sisters, our new guy is injured," Just a measly bandaids is enough really. But as long as they could talk to the pretty nurses.

But ultimately, bringing an entire team is just too much and the nurses took the damage into an entirely different level. "Oh my God! Quick, call the doctor!" The nurses panicked and one of them goes in to fetch the doctor.

"Huh?" Blue Rain is speechless.

"No miss, we just need a bandaids at most," Yu Wenzhou stepped out and expressed. Obviously, The seniors' shamelessness in 'sightseeing' exasperates Yu Wenzhou.

Huang Shaotian flushes in embrassment and glared at his teammates, "You bastards," Huang Shaotian growled darkly at his seniors.

"Nonsense! Let me see the wound," the nurse urged anxiously.

Can it be called a wound really? Huang Shaotian looked down on his left pointer finger which bled when he was handling some paper earlier. Suddenly he feels so embrassed, "Eh... No need sister. I only need a plaster and we're done," Huang Shaotian scratched his head.

The nurse also blanked when Huang Shaotian showed her a neglectable papercut. But a nurse is still a nurse, they're trained to be kind and benevolent at all times. She simply smiled in relief at Huang Shaotian, "Oh, it's not so so bad. I thought it was a a worse case judging from your entourage. But that's a relieve," The pretty nurse giggled and gently hold Huang Shaotian's hand.

"Was it still hurt?" She asked.

"No," Huang Shaotian answered honestly. Just then, the other nurse come back.

"Where's the patient?" Nurse B asked anxiously.

"No, it's a false alarm~" Nurse A whispered playfully whilst the others finally have some decency to look embrassed.

"Yes, I'm fine nothing serious!" Huang Shaotian said and nurse B looked at him.

"Eh? But..." Nurse B trailled off and a man in pristine white coat emmerged from inside the emergency room. The entire Blue Rain gawked.

The man blinks his golden eyes, "Where's the patient?" He asked in concern.

"Doctor Ye..." The nurses instantly dazed and swooned at the sight of the gorgeous doctor and pointed toward Huang Shaotian in daze.

Ye Xiu followed their pointer fingers and approached team Blue Rain. "You are hurt?" Ye Xiu asked curiously to affirm.

"Yes," Huang Shaotian nodded seriously. No one had the desire to point out his clearly different answer, not when Huang Shaotian have that love-struck look on his face.

Ye Xiu exanined Huang Shaotian with his eyes and found nothing is wrong, "Which part is hurt?" Ye Xiu asked.

"My heart," Huang Shaotian answered as he mindlessly clutched his chest to feel the frantic heartbeats in it.

"You have a history of heart disease?" Ye Xiu's pair of delicate hands draped on Huang Shaotian's shoulders to gently hold him straight. It's not so rare after all, gamers are prone to many disease. Ye Xiu wouldn't be surprised if one heart disease patient still become a pro. So Ye Xiu took the answer seriously and professionally.

"No... My heart hurts when I see you. A love arrow pierced through it." Huang Shaotian said so in an even and serious tone as he stared unblinkingly at Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu blinked, "Hm?"

Yu Wenzhou snapped out of his daze and shook his head, "I'm sorry, please excuse our player's playfullness, doc. He just grazed his finger, that's all." Yu Wenzhou said a bit bashfully toward the (omigosh so hot!) handsome doctor.

Upon hearing that, Ye Xiu blinked then chuckled in deep amusement, "Oh? Is it still hurt?" Ye Xiu asked to Huang Shaotian who readily showed him his 'injured' finger.

Ye Xiu holds his hand and examine it briefly before taking out a plaster from his coat's pocket and wrap it around Huang Shaotian's pointer finger daintily. "There," Ye Xiu tapped the plaster gently and let Huang Shaotian's hand go, much to the younger man's chagrin.

"You're actually my first pro player patient. I've never guessed my first case would be a papercut," Ye Xiu chuckled and the senior players of Blue Rain coughed in embrassment.

"Can I also be your 'first' in other _things?_ " Huang Shaotian instead shamelessly asked causing his teammates and the nurses to choke.

Ye Xiu stared at Huang Shaotian, kids these days... "Sure, you can always try," Ye Xiu joked and patted Huang Shaotian's shoulder.

"Can I try it now?" Huang Shaotian boldly asked and his seniors grabbed him immadiately.

"Huang Shao! We need to hurry. Thanks doc! Thanks nurses!" They bade them farewell and immadiately dragged Huang Shaotian away before the love-struck youth could embrass them further.

Yu Wenzhou blankly sees them leave before turning to face the doctor with a pleasant smile, "I'm sorry about that,

"It's fine, young players are naturally mischievous," Ye Xiu said benevolently.

"I'm Yu Wenzhou, Blue Rain's new captain. Nice to meet you doctor...?" Yu Wenzhou smoothly offered his hand.

"I'm Ye Xiu. People here usually call me doctor Ye," Ye Xiu took Yu Wenzhou's hand and shook it gently. Yu Wezhou noted how beautiful and delicate Ye Xiu's hand is and couldn't help but to squeeze it more than necessary.

"We would see each other often in the future and knowing my teammates as well. Could I have your contact, if some of them came here and cause trouble you can just contact me," Yu Wenzhou acted as a good and responsible captain as he pulled out his phone. They exchanged their contact numbers and also add each other's QQ.

"Thank you, I'll call you later," Yu Wenzhou smiled kindly at Ye Xiu and bade him a goodbye as he turned and walked off, muttering a silent "Score," in his heart.

Ye Xiu blinked, "I thought it was for emergency? What's the rush calling me later?" He murmured in bewilderment.

The nurses giggled.

* * *

 **Ffnet prevented me from publishing new stories! This story supposedly was published a few days ago!**

 **if you follow my AO3 account you might see this story... But alas I still have responsiblity for this site. If only it could stop doing this...**


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny Herb

"WAHAHA!"

"WHOOO!"

"FASTER! FASTER!"

"UWAAAHH!"

"Everyone, be careful!" Wang Jiexi, for the nth times that day, tried to warn his team sternly, but as always, with Fang Shiqian's lead, no one feared Wang Jiexi's authority and kept going.

"GOOOO!"

Wang Jiexi held his head on his palm as he helplessly watched his whole team disappeared around the corner with (stolen) wheelchair that they had found abandoned in the hallway a few minutes before.

Fang Shiqian laughed madly as his teammates kept pushing the wheelchair, which he was sitting on, faster.

"Look out!" The most junior one, Li Yihui, gasped and warned his senior as he pointed to the immersed team Blue Rain upfront.

"Stoppp!" Fang Shiqian commanded. Because of the suddenness, the people who were pushing the wheelchair as fast of possible actually tripped and instead sending Fang Shiqian faster upfront, _alone._

"Fuuucckk!" Fang Shiqian cursed out. "Wait- Blue Rain over there! Scram out of the wayy!" Fang Shiqian panicked and shrieked to Blue Rain who was too immersed in their own hallway discussion.

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" Tiny Herb's people also shouted in warning.

Huang Shaotian, who was walking whilst thinking of a way to get close to a certain hot doctor in the medical wing whom he befriended a few days ago, dazedly looked up after he heard the distant shouts and yells. He just registered all of his teammates were already plastered to the wall.

"Incoming!" Fang Shiqian yelled.

"Huang Shao!" Blue Rain shouted for their baby boy that they forgot to evacuate along. Huang Shaotian stood there blankly, gawking like an idiot.

Wang Jiexi, who had just emmergerd from the corner to (horrifiedly) look at the mess his team (about to) make, stopped abruptly and snapped shut his eyes, knowing a tragedy will strike in a second-

 _*CRASH!* *Crash!* *DUAGGH!*_

""Aaaahh!" Exclaimations and cries filled the air.

The culprit, Mr. Fang, and his victim, Mr. Huang, were sprawled on the floor in an unsightly manner. No blood sighted so it's either they're alright, or it's an internal bleeding.

"Fucking hell, what the fuck?!" Huang Shaotian groaned as he struggled to push himself up, of course with profanities flowing freely from his mouth all the while.

Normally, Fang Shiqian wouldn't tolerate such things, but because he was the one at fault this time, he simply grinned sheepishly to the rookie, "Sorry, sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You could have killed me!" Huang Shaotian said dramatically. In reality, the crash wasn't that bad at all, Fang Shiqian had timely jumped off from the wheelchair- forcing the speeding wheelchair back before they could crash on Huang Shaotian, whereas Fang Shiqian himself crashed onto Huang Shaotian. But truly, it wasn't that bad.

A bit painful but no biggie, in Fang Shiqian's opinion. So, Fang Shiqian rolled his eyes and stood up, offering his hand to the rookie, "Let me help you up."

Huang Shaotian looked at Fang Shiqian's extended hand, then to himself (Who was tragically sprawled on the floor), then looked at Fang Shiqian's hand again, a sliver of cunning idea flashed in his head as he grabbed the offered hand. But before Fang Shiqian could pull him up, Huang Shaotian cried out, "Aiyo! My waist hurts! Oww!" Huang Shaotian dramatically fell back.

Fang Shiqian and the others panicked. Fuck! It was _that_ bad?!

Yu Wenzhou, however, only smiled boredly at Huang Shaotian's made-up drama. Seems like he's cooking something again.

"Shit, are you okay kid? You're not gonna be crippled right? Fuck, you're not that fragile right?" Fang Shiqian said dibelievingly, not knowing what he has to do.

"Knock on the wood! I'm a sick patient, why are you cursing me with bad luck, Senior Fang?!" Huang Shaotian wailed indignantly. "Medical wing! Get me to the medical wing, quick!" Huang Shaotian howled painfully. Yu Wenzhou's lips quirked up further, as expected.

"Okay, okay! Let's get you to the med wing," Fang Shiqian sighed.

Wang Jiexi grabbed the abandoned wheelchair and pushed it towards Huang Shaotian, "Get on, I'll also go the medical wing to give this back and offer an apology," Wang Jiexi said. This wheelchair had been abandoned in the hallway when his team found it and stole it for fooling around, when Wang Jiexi had only took his eyes off of them for _five seconds._

Barely with the help of Fang Shiqian, Huang Shaotian jumped into the wheelchair, "Yeah, whatever. I don't care, hurry!" Huang Shaotian said in excitement.

Pushing the wheelchair, Wang Jiexi wondered if it's Huang Shaotian's first time in riding wheelchair too...

* * *

When they reached the medical wing, two nurses on watch duty greeted them, "Oh my, Mr. Huang, are you injured?" Nurse C asked in concern.

"Yeah- oww, Sister, is Old Ye inside?" Huang Shaotian asked painfully.

"Of course he is, Nurse Cai, get Mr. Huang to the emergency unit will you?" Nurse D spoke up gently.

"Let us escort him along," Wang Jiexi said calmly as Fang Shiqian faithfully tailing behind him.

"You don't have to, Sister Cai can push me just fine," Huang Shaotian said indifferently, "You can stay outside with my teammates to wait the news or just simply go away."

Stay outside with practically half of Blue Rain and get labelled as desperate guys by the pretty nurses? No, thank you. "I need to offer my apology to the doctor," Wang Jiexi raised his brows.

Nurse C then lead them all into the emergency unit, "Doctor Ye? You got a patient," Nurse C sighed dreamily.

The pros' lines of sight immadiately followed hers to find a young man, in pristine doctor coat, was currently writing something in his journal.

The young doctor looked up, and Wang Jiexi felt Fang Shiqian practically leaned and clung on him limply. Wang Jiexi would too, had he wasn't more dignified and elegant.

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian happily greeted the hot doctor.

Ye Xiu stood up, "Huang Shaotian? What's the case now? Headache because of oxygen-depravation again? Didn't I told you to lessen your talk whenever you felt a bit jittery?" Ye Xiu asked with a slight tone of amusement and exasperation.

"Not this time," Huang Shaotian shook his head. "This _genius_ senior over here crashed onto me," Huang Shaotian pointed to the dazed Fang Shiqian, "My waist hurts~"

Ye Xiu hummed calmly (Damn, how could a hum could be so hot-), "Let's get you to lay down first," Ye Xiu offered his delicate hand to help Huang Shaotian up, but someone is even faster at receiving it, who else could it be if it isn't Fang Shiqian?

"I'm Fang Shiqian, pleased to meet you, may I know your name doctor?" Fang Shiqian introduced himself smoothly with his most winning smile.

Ye Xiu, flabbergasted at how his hand is in Fang Shiqian's, blinked rapidly before smiling back, "Pleased to meet you too, I'm Ye Xiu."

"Senior Fang, what the hell?" Huang Shaotian glared indignantly at the more senior player.

"I'm just introducing myself to a fair gentleman," Fang Shiqian said distastefully towards Huang Shaotian.

"Introduction is enough then! Shoo!" Huang Shaotian rudely slapped Fang Shiqian's hand away and grabbed Ye Xiu's dainty hand possesively and promptly pulling himself on his feet, a bit too smootly for a guy who just wailed about hurt waist a moment ago.

Of course Fang Shiqian noticed this, "You looked fine," He narrowed his eyes.

Huang Shaotian realized his mistake and promptly make himself stumbling right into Ye Xiu's arms weakly, "Ah-" Huang Shaotian weakly groaned.

"Careful," Ye Xiu said as he steadied himself.

"Sorry, I think I heard something cracked. Oh, Old Ye, Did I break a bone? Am I crippled forever now?!" Huang Shaotian wailed dramatically. Wang Jiexi and Fang Shiqian watched with annoyed glares as Huang Shaotian not-so-innocently circled his arms on the doctor's waist.

"Calm down, Shaotian. Walk slowly," Ye Xiu said and gestured.

"Yes," Huang Shaotian meekly agreed. The Tiny Herb's people gawked as the rookie leaned closer to Ye Xiu as they walked. How presumptous!

"No wonder Blue Rain had always been so frequent in medical wing," Fang Shiqian murmured to himself.

' _They did?'_ Wang Jiexi silently thought and looked around. "Where's the nurse? Shouldn't she help the doctor?" Wang Jiexi wondered. Unknown to him, every nurses had agreed that whenever Huang Shaotian is 'sick', they'll let him get his way with Doctor Ye. Unexpectedly, the nurses who were originally Ye Xiu's loyal fangirls and admirers turned into _Fujoshis!_

"How serious it is?" Ye Xiu asked as he helped Huang Shaotian to lay down.

"Always serious if it's about you," Huang Shaotian said solemnly.

Ye Xiu ignored the obvious flirting and snapped his pen out to note things, "No, Shaotian. Let's start with a simpler one, was it hurt when you fall?" Ye Xiu asked professionally.

Huang Shaotian snorted in amusement, "Is that a pick-up line? Because I was totally hurt when I fell head over heels to you," Huang Shaotian grinned, the two from Tiny Herb were frozen because of his shamelessness.

Ye Xiu sighed tiredly as he unclapped his pen and put down the note, "You're alright then, I'll prescript some light painkiller for you. In the future, please be more reserved, I'm calling Yu Wenzhou-"

"What?! You can't! I'm still weak and helpless! Let me be here for a while!" Huang Shaotian protested.

"Huang Shaotian, you know I don't appreciate me when people didn't treat me seriously," Ye Xiu said a tad bit unhappily.

"Old Yeee, I'm treating you seriously! I swear I'll propose in the future!" Huang Shaotian whined.

Ye Xiu resisted the urge to facepalm, "That's not what I meant. I'm a doctor so treat me seriously, if you just come to fool around, you're not treating me seriously."

Huang Shaotian pouted, "But you were the one who told me 'you can always try', many people could attest! Sister An and Sister Bai, also the whole Blue Rain! You can't be pulling your statement now, do you?" Huang Shaotian whined.

Ye Xiu sighed in exasperation, he shouldn't have acted so cheeky when the rookie asked that ridiculous question. Now Ye Xiu is suffering from his own fault, additionally with doctor's codes ethnics, he can't kick Huang Shaotian nor banned him from the medical wing, besides the boy really never did anything wrong...

Aside for the excessive flirting that is. Ye Xiu initially found it amusing, but now he was just exaperated.

"Okay, you can stay," Ye Xiu sighed helplessly as Huang Shaotian laughed victorously. "Just lay down for a while."

"Would you lay down with me?" Huang Shaotian smirked and Ye Xiu shoved a pillow at his face, Ye Xiu then looked at the other guests he has.

"Is there anything I could help you with, sirs?" Ye Xiu smiled pleasantly but the untraceable undertone in his voice screamed 'Scram if you're done will you?!'.

Wang Jiexi pushed the wheelchair forward, "My team found this abandoned in the hallway and used it to fool around with. I'm here to give it back and offer my deep apology. If there's any damage to it, we'll take full responsiblity," Wang Jiexi expressed politely and sincerely.

Ye Xiu looked at wheelchair and smiled, "Oh, Thank you, one of our staff must have forgotten about it," Ye Xiu thanked him, politely reaching over to pull the wheelchair over. His hand brushed slightly against Wang Jiexi's hand. Wang Jiexi noted the pleasant cold feeling it left on the tip of his hand.

"And don't worry about it. If there's anything wrong with it, we could just ask for more budget to buy a new one," Ye Xiu assured as a cunning glint surfaced in his clear eyes.

"If it's like that, then, please excuse us," As Huang Shaotian is faking it anyways, they don't have any obligation to wait for him. In fact, Huang Shaotian seemed eager to see them _out._

But before Wang Jiexi could turn around to leave, Fang Shiqian grabbed his arm urgently, "Captain Wang, wait!" Fang Shiqian's overly polite tone did not bode well for wang Jiexi.

"Why don't you consult about your eye problem with Doctor Ye Xiu here?" Fang Shiqian blurted out and Wang Jiexi stared at him blankly in a well-hidden disbelief.

Ye Xiu blinked and gazed at Wang Jiexi's uneven eyes, which was truly eyecatching. Huang Shaotian choked.

"You have a problem with your eye?" Ye Xiu asked curiously at Wang Jiexi, whose eyes twitched.

Wang Jiexi glared at the Palladin player, as harshly as he could manage, Fang Shiqian simply looked away with tongue sticking out, unrepentant. "No matter what they said about my eye, I'm not _sick,_ " Wang Jiexi emphasized to his teammate lowly to Fang Shiqian but Ye Xiu could still heard it.

Ye Xiu snorted, "It's fine Captain Wang, no need to take their joke seriously," Ye Xiu chuckled in amusement. The two from Tiny Herb got dumbstruck at this, oh no... the hot doctor laughed...

Ye Xiu looked at Fang Shiqian, " _Senior Fang_ too, you shouldn't make it difficult for your younger captain," Ye Xiu said. Overwhelmed aof being called 'Senior Fang' by the (Maybe older, definitely older, no doctors should be younger than twenty) doctor, Fang Shiqian forgot his 'wrongdoings' (Not that he'll ever acknowledge it-) and fell into daze again.

Wang Jiexi knew he's screwed. Not only his senior had completely lost it, he was also close especially after Ye Xiu's laughter earlier. Damn, what's wrong with gentle, young and handsome doctor with their handsome laughter?

It's totally unfair, Wang Jiexi stood no chance at all...

"To be honest it feels a bit prickly sometimes," Wang Jiexi is quick to change his stance and strike up a consultation instead. Huang Shaotian choked again.

* * *

 **Alright, there is my revised Tiny Herb's chapter of Paved Way.**

 **Unless you can trick me... We'll see far in the future chapter. Tell me your thoughts! Should I keep it up and hung on the sliver of my muses which is in ruin (Don't ask, They're very moody right now. Typing this alone had gained me countless feral growls), is it good? Bad? Or was it just me reading my own stories and have no other readers? Who knows?**


End file.
